


Hostage Situation

by Cutiedere778



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiedere778/pseuds/Cutiedere778
Summary: Dr. Angela Ziegler has gone missing. Unfortunately this isn't any coincidence. After a mysterious message, and warning regarding her disappearance, Soldier: 76 jumps into action. However, he might be over his head.





	1. A Dangerous Proposition

Being a vigilante wasn’t easy ,especially when you were once renowned as a hero. Someone who once saved people within the light of day, now, a war-torn soldier trying to set things right within the shadows. Soldier 76 sat on the edge of a cliff, looking at the city in the distance. He traveled a lot, which was the bonus to his job. The only bonus it seemed. Though, ever since Overwatch was recalled out of nowhere he started being in touch with a lot of different people again. 

 

Overwatch being active again had many ups and downs, but he was slowly discovering the ups started to outweigh the downs. He did enjoy having some good talks with Ana whenever he got a chance, or some banter with Winston, and Tracer. He also would be in touch with McCree of all people. Someone he hadn’t talked with in a while after the fall. Though, one person he really enjoyed talking to was Overwatches #1 medical genius, Dr. Angela Ziegler. 

 

Of course she went by Mercy now a days, but that didn’t stop him from occasionally saying, “Angela” quietly to himself as he remembered the multiple times she had to patch him up. The many times he would be in the recovery room during the Omnic War covered in bandages as she worked her magic, but not after being chastised for being reckless. Not as badly as Gabriel, who was constantly chastised for recklessness, but it was still really bad. 

 

_“Scheiße! You do know if you keep this up, I won’t be able to keep repairing you, Mr. Morrison? I swear, you and Gabe BOTH need to stop being such blödmann!”_

 

_“Blödmann?...”_

 

_“It’s German for dumbass.”_

 

_“Wow, way to be blunt, doc. Guess I deserve it, though...Thanks again for patching me up.”_

 

_“Ihr Willkommen, Mr. Morrison…”_

 

He remembered that no matter how many times she would call him a dumbass in her own language, it would follow with a small smile as he thanked her for all her hard work. “I guess those really were the good old days...but things have changed.” he muttered to himself. He reached for a canteen filled with water for a sip, but not before his communication device started to page him. 

 

**_“Call from, Valkyrie. Will you respond?”_ **

 

“Yeah, put her on.”

 

“...Hello, Soldier 76. Or should I call you, Jack Morrison?”

 

He froze for a moment. He felt his blood run cold as the unfamiliar voice spoke over his communication device. His thoughts started to race, but he kept a calm, stern demeanor, “Who are you…?” 

 

The voice chuckled, “That isn’t very important, what is important is I have a proposition for you.” 

 

He scoffed, “I don’t make propositions with strangers. Especially ones using someone else's communication to talk to me. I’ll ask again, who are you? Where is Dr. Ziegler? Why are you using her communications?”

 

“Dr. Ziegler is safe...for now. I’m not sure how much longer. I can’t believe her device was so easy to hack. You’d think that Overwatch would have more advanced protection to prevent terrorists from getting into their communications. Such a shame. I guess since it’s fall it couldn’t keep up with the times.” 

 

“What the hell do you mean “for now”? How did you hack her communications?” He had so many questions for this mysterious person. Despite his heart pounding out of his chest, he tried to sound as calm as he could, and not lose his cool. Not before he was given some hint to a location of some sort. 

 

“I guess you have cobwebs in your ears or something. I already said that it was too easy to hack her communication. I just...hacked it! Simple as that.” 

 

“Wait…” he started to gather his thoughts, “Are you…”

 

“Oooooh now we finally get it.” the voice chuckled.

 

“You’re that infamous hacker, Sombra, aren’t you?”

 

“I could say yes, or no, and I don’t know if you would believe me either way. Does it really matter who I am with a comrades life at stake?” 

 

He growled a little underneath his breath. “I suppose not...but I’m not here to chit chat. What have you done with Dr. Ziegler? Where are you hiding her?”

 

“So many questions. Curiosity killed the cat...I guess in your case it’s curiosity killed the lap dog…” she chuckled, “I guess...I should tell you her location if you promise to play nice, and come alone.”

 

Now he was getting somewhere. He didn’t want to seem like he was giving in already, but he knew how hostage situations worked. He had to comply with anything she said to ensure the safety of Mercy, but he would have to figure out some form of plan in the long run if he wanted to ensure their escape. Right now, he figured he had to focus on the task at hand; obtaining the details, “Where is the meeting point, what time, and how much time do I have to get there?” he asked. 

 

“Ah, I’m glad you asked.” there was a playfulness to her tone. He could tell she enjoyed toying with him, and wanted him to lose himself, “Outside of Volskaya Industries. You know where that is right? That’s our current location. You have 48 hours to come here, alone, to ensure the safety of Dr. Ziegler. That’s how long we’ll need her for. If you’re not here within 48 hours, we’ll make sure to send her back to Switzerland in a body bag.” 

 

“Over my dead body…” the soldier growled, “I’ll be there in 24, you’ll see.”

 

“We look forward to see you, Jack~ Signing off. Boop!”

 

With that, the communication went offline. He sat there, frustrated. He had to get to Volskaya Industries as fast as he possibly could. He immediately rang up the person he could trust the most, “Ana...It’s me…Do you know of any quick ways to Russia within 24-48 hours? We have a huge situation on our hands…”


	2. No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Angela up to before her abduction? How was she abducted?

Late nights researching were normal for Dr. Ziegler. She was always so busy with her work to the point where coffee did not seem to work anymore for her. She was always on the verge of medical breakthroughs. Every single night seemed like a new glimmer of hope for her profession. Though, she wasn’t interested in the fame. She was interested in saving others. 

 

“You know, you won’t be able to save others if you don’t get some shuteye.”

 

Angela gasped, clutching at her chest, “Pharah...please at least knock on my door before entering my lab. You startled me.”

 

“I’m surprised you heard me considering you’re wearing earphones right now.” Pharah chuckled. She held a cup of coffee in her hand, placing it on the desk as she leaned on the edge. “Got you your favorite.”

 

The doctor took her earbuds out, “Thanks, Pharah.” A small smile spread across Angela’s face as she reached for the cup, taking a sip. “Ah...still hot.”

 

“I should have warned you,” Pharah chuckled, “But seriously, Angie. You shouldn’t be up so late. This is the 5th day in a row this week. Last thing I want you to do is break you record from last week.”

“Pharah…” The doctor paused, taking off her glasses as she relaxed against the desk. Though her expression showed a little bit of annoyance, as well as worn out, she still had a small smile on her face, “I know you’re concerned for my health, but I’m on the verge of something truly remarkable I can’t just…”

 

“You said that last week too. And the week before that.” Pharah wasn’t too happy constantly having to watch Angela exhaust herself, “Not only that, but you came to the Middle East to help save lives of others who are still suffering from the backlash of the Omnic War, and the current bout of terrorism caused by Talon. You need rest, Angela. Last thing people want is someone operating, or operating your technology on them while you’re half asleep.”

 

“Pharah I know you’re worried about me, but please you have to understand that…”

 

“Why are you so hellbent on this specific breakthrough? You have been working on this for almost 3 months now. In between helping the injured, helping other doctors, and… the little amount of sleeping you’ve been getting, you’ve been focusing your attention on this specific breakthrough, and I want to know what you’re doing because it’s been eating at you for…”

 

Before Pharah could finish her, Angela opened a file on her computer. “There. That’s what I’ve been working on.”

 

Pharah turned her attention to the screen. She skimmed through it, noting the details that stuck out to her, “...Biotic weaponry? I thought you hated that stuff, Angie?”

 

“I do, but I’ve been asked into looking into more things...unfortunately. Sadly I’m not allowed to tell anyone because it's “top secret” so they say.”

 

“Well I’m sure it’s for the good of mankind.” She paused for a while, but gave Angela a look, “So...what else have you been doing?” 

 

A smirk spread across Angela’s face, “I’m glad you asked.” She began to click clack on the keyboard, bringing up many different files that were hidden within files. “I’ve been doing this research on my own. Not exactly behind any authorities back, but I was hoping to surprise the world with this. At least I get to surprise you.”

 

Pharah smiled, skimming through the files, “Angie...this is amazing...what is…”

 

Angela cut her off, immediately explaining, “Basically this isn’t just “reviving” someone, this is also keeping someone's molecular structure completely intact. You can reconstruct cells, and it gives them a bond that keeps the revival from...basically undoing itself, or transforming into something else completely.”

 

“So it’s your revival technology, but you just perfected it.” Pharah clarified to a smile.

 

“Basically. You know it’s had... bugs in the past.”

 

“...Yeah...but it seemed to be working alright on a couple of the patients that truly needed it...so why perfect it if it’s basically perfect?”

 

Angela went silent for a while. Finally she looked Pharah dead in the eye, “I don’t want to risk that mistake ever happening again.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while once again. Pharah let out a sigh, “Still kicking yourself for all those years ago?”

 

“Look...it’s not just about what happened then. It’s about protecting the people of now. I don’t want anything like that happening to any other human being ever again.”

 

Pharah sighed, “And with this conclusion, you need sleep.”

 

“Pharah...I’m so close to figuring this out.” she placed her hand on her shoulder, “Please...I’ll be fine. I’m sure that my favorite coffee will get me through another 3 hours or so. I promise I’ll go to bed afterwards.” She took a sip of her coffee, smiling, “Besides...there is...there might one other person from back then that I could still help with this new discovery.”

 

Pharah sighed, but she knew there was nothing else that she could do. “I won’t ask questions right now, but...just please keep that promise, okay?”

 

Angela looked Pharah in the eyes again, this time with a smile, “I promise”

 

Before anyone had time to speak, alarms started ringing as the room started to flash red. A voice rang throughout the building that both of them were staying in, **_“Incoming attack. Incoming attack. All personnel please report to battle stations immediately.”_**

 

“Looks like you won’t be sleeping tonight if we need medical assistance.” Pharah said, starting towards the door of the lab, “Better get suited up. Seems like we’re in for a long night.”

 

“Yep...seems so.” Angela followed behind. Pharah walked through the door, but before Angela could follow, the doors shut tight on her, locking her inside her lab. Pharah turned around, noticing the doors slamming shut. She immediately turned around, and started to wham on the door with her fists, “Angie! Hey Angie what happened?! Open up the door!”

 

“I can’t! The door isn’t opening up. It’s malfunctioning or something!”

 

“These doors just don’t malfunction!”

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Pharah!”

 

“Alright, I’ll try to get tech support down here to open it up! I would blow it up myself but you know how they made these doors…”

 

“Don’t talk, just get them now. People are going to need medical attention quickly!”

 

Pharah immediately left, leaving Angela within the confines of her lab. The doctor started to act quickly. She ran to her desk, and unlocked a drawer that housed her gun she carried with her. She lifted her skirt, placing it into a holster as her other hand was working on downloading all of her data into a chip. “I can’t risk anything bad happening to this information while being attack. There is no way that those door just “malfunctioned”.” As soon as everything was uploaded, the lights completely shut off. She stopped dead in her tracks as she stood there in complete darkness, saying in a hushed tone of voice to herself“...It's a set up.”

 

“Don’t move. We don’t want our little ángel to get hurt.”

 

The lights came back on as Angela turned around only to be greeted with a machine pistol in the face being wielded by a strange looking woman with violet eyes, and her hair ombreing into violet on the one side. “...Who are you, what are you doing in my lab, and how did you even get here with the doors shut?”

 

“I turned the lights off, and then opened the door. Then turned the lights back on, and well… here I am holding a machine pistol in your face while you can’t do anything unless you want to be filled with bullets, and I don’t think we want that, do we?”

 

Angela sneered, “I don’t know who you think you are but…”

 

The woman walked up to her, putting her finger on her lips, “Shhhhhhhh no talking. I really don’t want to use this. Especially since Talon wants you alive.” She moved slowly over to the Angela’s desk, putting her fingers on the computer key. The keys lit up violet, along with everything else as the screens displayed what seemed to be a symbol of a decorated skull on it. Angela stared her down, “You’re Sombra...aren’t you?”

 

“What? Oh I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of all the data I’m collecting on your research, and experiments. Very detailed. I’m sure we can read it thoroughly once we get back to where ever it is we are going. Too bad that seems to be random at times.” She turned towards Angela once again, raising the machine pistol at her face, “Oh, by the way, you might want to give me that chip too. Don’t want any information lost.”  
The doctor grimaced as she pulled the chip out from her pocket, and placed it on the desk. Sombra smirked, “Thanks, amiga. We’ll take good care of it don’t worry.”

 

There was loud noise that started coming from outside of the lab door, but slowly started making it’s way through the vents. Sombra smirked, “Ah good. Right on time.” 

 

A strange, black fog started filling the room through the vent of the lab, moving towards her feet. Angela’s blood ran cold. “No…” Before she could even gather her thoughts, she felt a presence from behind her. Before she could even draw her weapon, her heart completely stopped when the voice from behind her growled into her ear as her vision went completely black,

 

“Long time, no see... **doc**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a long while to write up, but here is chapter 2! Hope you all like it.


	3. A Unfavorable Reunion Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finds herself bound with no means of escape as she faces a ghost of her past. Meanwhile, Jack, with the help of his old friend Ana, finally lands in Russia, determined to do whatever it takes to save Dr. Ziegler.

Everything seemed like such a blur. The doctors vision finally started coming back to her. Her mind was clouded. She tried remembering what happened, but no matter what, she couldn’t. After a minute, her vision finally started to clear, only to feel rope burn on her wrists, and ankles, a gun pointed at her temple. “Ah, it seems you are finally awake.” 

 

The voice sounded familiar. Angela glanced over to see a slender woman with a strange skintone holding the gun currently against her head. The doctor scoffed, “Widowmaker...Isn’t it a bit odd that a sniper is holding me up at gunpoint?” 

 

The sniper scoffed as well, “You’re in no position to be to be talking back right now. If I were you, I’d be wise to stay quiet until Reaper gets here.” 

 

Angela nervously bit her lip. It had been a long time since she had come face to face with Reaper. Formally known as Gabriel Reyes. She had a feeling she knew why she was here. He had some unfinished business with her. Especially after what happened that day. She remembered it vividly. 

 

_“What...did you **do** to me!?”_

 

_“Reyes...I can explain…”_

 

_“What the hell did you do to me, doc!?”_

 

_“Reyes...Please I was just trying to-”_

 

_“It hurts...My god it **hurts!!!** ”_

 

_“This...This isn’t what I intended for you, Reyes!…”_

 

_“You knew exactly what you were doing...Angela….You knew **exactly** what you were doing!”_

 

_“Gabriel…”_

 

_“Never call me by that ever again. Mark my words, doc...this isn’t over...you, Jack... **all** of Overwatch will pay. I swear I **will** have my revenge…”_

 

“So… it was him.” she muttered under her breath, her mind returning to the present, “Next time tell him to be a little more gentle when knocking me unconscious. Thanks to him, I might have a serious concussion.”

 

Widowmaker put more pressure against Angela’s forehead, “I’ll be sure to pass on the message,” she hissed. 

 

“Don’t worry. I already got it.”

 

Angela’s heart beat started to speed up as she heard the growl coming from behind her. She turned her head as far as she could, her eyes making contact with the mask that he wore. He walked slowly towards the two until he kneeled down, starring Angela in the face, “It’s been a while, doc…” he growled again, “I hope that you’re comfortable. You’ll be tied up for a while until you’re needed.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’m plenty comfortable, _Reaper_.” she hissed.

 

“Hmmmm...seems like the good doctor has grew a small set of teeth since we last met.” he snarled, “You might not want to bite back too hard. I don’t want to kill you... ** _yet._** ”

 

“I want answers, and I want them now. Where are we, and why did you abduct me from my lab? If you think for 5 seconds that I’m going to help you with any of your terrorist attacks, you better think again. I will never use my medicine to harm others.” 

 

A dark laugh came from Reaper as he leaned in closer, “You really think you have any power to resist us, doc? You better think again.” he grabbed her face, pulling it closer to him. She winced a little as his claws dug slightly into her skin, “You’re not just here for your research. You are also the perfect bait to help us swat down a pest that’s been bugging us for years.”

 

Mercy pulled her face away violently, leaving a trail of scratches behind on either cheek, “Bait?! So that’s what you’re planning on using me for?”

 

“Among other things, as he mentioned,” Widowmaker chimed in, “As soon as Sombra is done looking at the information she gathered from your files, we’ll need your help putting everything together.”  
Before anyone could say anything else, Reaper’s communication started to ring. He immediately spoke, “Sombra, what are the details?” 

 

“I communicated the lap dog like you asked,” she responded with a proudness to her tone, “Still working on getting through all of the files. She has soooooo many of them. All are juicy, and filled to the brim with useful info, though.”

 

“Good…” His voice seemed very pleased with the results. 

 

Angela cocked her head to the side, of course not knowing what’s going. She figured she probably would never find out. She sat there on the ground completely helpless to her situation. She wished that she could break out, and fight both of them, but she was a medical expert for a reason; she hated violence, and she wasn’t the best fighter.

 

Reaper turned his attention to the doctor, and the sniper again, “Seems that he took the bait.” He started to walk closer again, “Looks like your hero will be coming to rescue you. At least...he’ll try his damnedest until I bury him six feet under.”

 

“My hero? What are you…” She felt like she had been hit by a train. She pieced together everything within that moment. The fact that they were using her as “bait”. She knew exactly who they were trying to bait. “No...you’re not talking about…”

 

“You know exactly who I’m talking about, doc.”

 

“ _Scheiße!_ ” she hissed. She knew exactly who they were talking about. She still didn’t know why her of all people would have been incentive, but at this point it didn’t matter. All she knew was she was powerless to stop them from whatever they were doing. Reaper let out a deep chuckle, “Good. You catch on quickly as always.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. She wanted to tell him to shut up, but she knew what he was capable of. All she could do was sit, and pray that nothing bad would come to anyone at this point. That’s all she could do, unless she found a way out.

 

* * *

“Almost at our destination. Are you almost ready to go, Jack?” 

 

He was adjusting his gun, reloading it’s rounds, and making sure it was ready for battle when Ana addressed him. He clicked an explosive round into his gun, turning towards the aged sniper, “Damn right I’m ready.” he replied with some anger in his voice.

 

“You know, it’s funny. I heard there was a terrorist attack at the middle east base where my daughter was stationed, along with Dr. Ziegler. That must have been Talon. Never would have imagined them taking an Overwatch agent hostage of all things. I thought his goal was to eradicate Overwatch agents.”

 

“It is, Ana, but there is one in general that he wants to eradicate first…” Jack growled, “It’s all foul play honestly. Taking someone hostage just to lure another person out, but he just had to abduct **her**. I swear, Ana, if he hurts a single hair on her head, I’m will **not** hold back.”

 

Ana shook her head, “I know you’re angry, but you absolutely **cannot** lose your head out there. He might take extreme measures if you do not comply with his demands. I know that’s a hard pill to swallow, but you know what Gabriel is capable of.”

 

“He isn’t Gabriel anymore, Ana.” 

 

“...You know what **_Reaper_** is capable of.” 

 

He let out a frustrated sigh, “Right. I’m very aware. Remember when we confronted him in…”

 

“Oh yes, I remember that…” Ana was immediately reminded of the horrific face underneath the mask that she discovered during her confrontation with Reaper. That face no longer had any signs of being the face of the former Blackwatch agent. “And I remember you getting shot in the back… You really need to be careful this time. He might pull out all of the stops. He went out of his way to capture Dr. Ziegler just to lure you here. He probably has other traps. Are you sure you don’t need backup?”

 

“I was told by one of his subordinates to come alone. It’s dangerous even having you right beside me now. If he knew that another Overwatch agent was with me now, he might not hesitate to torture her. I highly doubt he’ll kill her. Not yet. She’s too much of a valuable asset to them right now. Heard she was developing new biotic weaponry...despite her distaste for them.”

 

“Why would she be making them if she hates it so much. I remember her once opening exclaiming to me her disapproval of my biotic rifle. It doesn’t make any sense.” Ana pointed out.

 

“Well…” the soldier paused, “Who knows. I only heard it through the grapevine. Despite Overwatch’s recall, I’m not exactly still considered “active”. Especially after becoming a vigilante.”

 

Ana opened her mouth, but a message came over the intercom of the vehicle they were in, “ ** _Now arriving at Volskaya Industry’s._** ” Jack stood up from his seat, making his way towards the door eagerly waiting to start his mission. Ana stood up too, changing the subject, “Jack, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for years. It’s a dumb question, and you don’t have to answer honestly. Talon kidnapping Dr. Ziegler specifically to lure you out...Were you and the doctor...closer than you let on back then?” 

 

There was a slight playfulness in Ana’s tone. Jack chuckled a little, “Ana, you’re a close friend, but I think this is something I’m going to keep to myself right now...Ask me this question again when the tension is slightly lower within my life.”

 

“So you mean never again?” she chuckled. 

 

“We’ll see.”

 

He put on his tactical visor, and held his gun in position as the doors opened letting in the frigid Russian air. He bolted out into the snow storm leaving Ana behind to guard the vehicle. Ana stood there, watching him disappear into the blizzard. “Don’t you dare die on me, Jack.” she muttered under her breath. 

 

He ran as quickly as he could, trying his best to at least reach the industry before attempting to sneak around. He huffed as his lungs filled with freezing air; his breath trailing behind him. He thought to himself, running as fast as he could, “Hang on, Angela...I’m coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit, but Chapter 3 is up! I hoping to pick up some action with Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy!


	4. A Frigid Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes his way into Volskaya Industries. Unfortunately, he walks into his first, and probably not the last trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't lie, I used Google Translate for the Spanish in this chapter because I do not speak a lick of Spanish, but I wanted to have Sombra sprinkle it in a little since she has been shown to do that. Here are some of the translations.
> 
> culo pomposo = pompus asshole
> 
> anciano = old man
> 
> Listo o no, ahí voy = Ready or not, here I come.

The blizzard seemed to be getting worse as the soldier trekked closer, and closer towards Volskaya Industries. His clothing only did so much from protecting his body from the cold. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small syringe as he injected himself with a serum that raised his body temperature ever so slightly, and increased his blood flow. He let out a grunt, “I can’t use too many of these. I don’t want to overheat...even within this freezing weather. 

 

The town surrounding the industry was completely silent in the midst of the harsh snowfall. It was perfect for making the drop on his enemies a much simpler task than it could have been. It was almost sundown on the second day since the call; the deadline. He knew he didn’t have much time before they made a move. He had to hurry as fast as he could to the rendezvous before it was too late.

 

Finally he arrived at the front of the building. The snow was still coming down hard. “Alright...now to find a way in without triggering any alarms....” He wasn’t exactly an assassin type. He didn’t have any tools that he could use to scale the building. He bit his lip, realizing he should have thought this through a little bit better. 

 

Before he could run to another angle of the building to find a way in, static started filling his ears as his communications started to come on by itself. 

 

“Ah, you finally made it. How was your flight?” 

Jack knew exactly who was on the other end, “It was very pleasant, thank you.” He sneered, “I’m not in the mood for games, Sombra. You obviously know I’m here, so what’s the deal. Where’s Angela!?”

 

“Wow you don’t want to have aaaany fun, do you?” she jeered on the other end, “Angela is safe still. She’s being held up here in the industry, but you’re going to have to figure out where.”

 

“I told you I’m not in the mood for games. Quit screwing with me. I know why I’m here. This soldier might be old, but he isn’t stupid. Let Angela go, and I promise to give Reaper the fight that he wants. I don’t want to talk with you.”

 

“Wow someone is demanding. You better watch your tongue you culo pomposo.” she hissed. Her tone was still pretty confident despite that, “The only deal we made was you come to the rendezvous, and the good doctor doesn’t get hurt. Sorry, but no compromising. Here I was about to open the door to let you in, but you seem to be wanting to get ahead of the game.” 

 

The soldier growled, “Fine...what do you want me to do…?” He was more concerned for Angela’s safety than anything else. He figured it wouldn’t be the best idea to keep his temper the way it was. He just needed to get inside. He could then try going his own path, and if cooperating with the hacker was the only way to go right now, he didn’t have a choice.

 

Sombra chuckled, “Alright, let me get the door for you, then you listen to my directions.” 

 

The door opened slightly for Jack, but as he started towards it, they slammed again. Jack growled, “Are you trying to screw with me?!” The doors immediately opened back up again as he hear a snort come from his com. He shook his head, muttering to himself, “Young people these days…”. He slowly walked into the spacious factory, looking around cautiously. He stayed on his toes, holding the gun in a combat position, “Alright...now what do you want me to do?”

 

“I want you to stay right where you are.”

 

Soldier felt something was completely off. The voice didn’t sound like it was coming from his com anymore, but instead, it was coming from right behind him. He let out a sigh, “I should have known better than to listen to you…”

 

Sombra stood behind him with her automatic gun pointed at him. She smirked a little, pleased that she was able to put him into a compromising position. “Wow you are too easy to manipulate, you know that?” she laughed, “Reaper told me you were thick, but I had no idea that you were this thick.”

 

“So is there a reason the hacker reveals herself in the flesh?” he asked with a growl.

 

“I don’t just hack, amigo. I’m also very good at finishing people off.” 

“I don’t think Reaper will take kindly to taking his glory. I can tell you that from experience.”

 

“Hmmmmm… I don’t think he’ll take it too personally.”

 

Before she could make a move, Jack quickly did first, firing off his pulse rifle round at her. She disappeared from his sight, reappearing behind him, kicking him in the back. He grunted as he stumbled forward, catching himself before landing on the ground. He found the gun at his face again, “Wow you are way slower than expected. I hoped for more of a challenge from the great Jack Morrison.”

 

Jack once again made a quick move, slamming her with the gun physically causing her to falter back. “Heh...I’m just getting started. You want a challenge, I’ll give you a challenge.”

 

“Good. Let’s see if the anciano can stand against a modern day hacker.” She once again disappeared, her voice echoing throughout the room. “ _Listo o no, ahí voy~_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4! 
> 
> I'm really hoping to pick this up with the next coming chapters. Stay tuned!
> 
> EDIT 1: Decided to cut out Angela escaping from this chapter. I felt like it broke the flow. I'm going to start the next chapter with her escaping instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super nervous to post this onto here, so here is chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
